


Making Things Right

by LuvBusters



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Language, Sexual situations/innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: The Ghostbusters go back in time to the early days of their business. Egon debates whether he should change the past to create a future for him and Janine.





	1. Taking a Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters try to capture a difficult ghost and discover they’ve entered a time rip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read somewhere that the original Ghostbusters movie script was altered. Some scenes were deleted, mainly one important one at the end. This is my take on how it should've ended.

Egon was in his lab, looking quite annoyed at his latest project. Peter walked in. 

“If you have a problem with it, why don’t you say something?” Peter said.

“Arguing with this broken ghost trap isn’t going to fix it,” Egon said angrily. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Not that! I mean Janine saying her mushy goodbyes to her lunch date!”

“You and I both know he is more than just her lunch date,” Egon said. “They’ve been dating for the past six months.”

“Yeah, and you haven’t said a damn word to her about it!” Peter retorted. “Why is it so hard for you to admit you love her?”

Egon looked back down at the trap he was working on. “I cannot be a successful scientist if I allow myself to be distracted. Besides, she’s happy. That’s all that matters.”

Peter turned to leave the lab. “Whatever. Don’t blame me when you wake up one day and realize you’ve let the love of your life slip away and marry somebody else!”

Egon stopped working and just stared out the lab window, wondering what things would’ve been like if he had allowed himself to truly love Janine. 

An hour later, the alarm rang. The guys met up downstairs at Janine’s desk. 

“Whatcha got for us?” Peter asked, leaning across her desk. 

She handed him the paper with the address. “Sounds like a Class 5 terrorizing a jewelry store in Manhattan,” Janine replied. 

“Want us to bring you back anything? A bracelet? A ring perhaps?” Peter teased. He gave Egon a playful wink.

Janine smirked. “No thanks, Dr. V. If I get a ring, it sure as hell won’t be from you!” 

Egon slid into the backseat of Ecto. The rest of the guys piled in. Soon, they were on their way to the address. 

People were running around everywhere when the Ghostbusters arrived. 

“Thank goodness!” the store manager shouted. “This thing is ruining my store!”

Peter walked over to him as they grabbed their gear. “Hello sir. Where is it? And has everyone been evacuated?”

“Yes! Last I saw, it was in the back room!” the man said.

“Ok, let’s go!” Peter said, leading the way.

“What does a ghost want with jewelry?” Ray asked.

“Maybe It has a special ghoul in its life?” Peter joked. 

They made their way to the back room. Jewelry cases had been smashed, bits of jewelry scattered everywhere.

The ghost saw them; it let out a blood curdling screech, then flew out the back door. The guys ran after it. It led them two blocks away, ending in an alley. At the far end, they could see a glowing ball of light. 

“We need to proceed cautiously,” Egon warned. “The PKE readings are extremely high. Something isn’t right.”

“You’re telling me!” Peter said. “This thing left all the good stuff back in the store!”

Winston took a closer look at the ball of light. As they got closer, they realized it was a portal. 

“What’s the meter say?” Winston asked. 

“I’m getting varied readings,” Egon said, adjusting his glasses. “There’s a lot of activity; I can’t differentiate what’s going on.”

“Let’s get ready then!” Peter instructed. 

They all primed their throwers, ready for action. Suddenly, they heard the same screech as before. But this time, it was behind them. 

“Look out!” Ray shouted. 

They all ducked as the ghost swooped over their heads, barely missing them. As they stood back up, Ray took a shot at the ghost. It was able to dodge the stream. 

“Fan out and then fire!” Peter said.

They all fired when the ghost made a second pass at them. But it was too fast for them to catch it. The ghost turned and came towards them again, doubling its speed. The guys fired again, but because of its speed, they still weren’t able to catch it. What the guys hadn’t realized was every time the ghost had made a pass at them, they had moved closer to the portal. 

The ghost made another pass, this time pushing the Ghostbusters back enough that they stepped through the portal. Instantly, they found themselves standing in front of the Firehouse. 

“What the hell just happened?” Winston asked.

“How’d we get back here?” Ray added.

Egon checked his PKE meter. “The readings are normal; no entity in the area.” He looked at the others with a confused look.

“Well, let’s go inside and try to figure this out,” Peter suggested.

As they entered the Firehouse, they instantly noticed things seemed different. 

“Does the garage look empty to you?” Winston asked. 

Ray nodded. “Yeah! And Ecto is here, but she looks like she’s still undergoing some major overhauling!”

“We didn’t do this!” Winston said. “We haven’t overhauled her like this since we started the business! At least, after I joined you guys.”

They slowly approached Janine’s desk. But it didn’t look half as cluttered as before. 

“Janine got caught up on paperwork fast!” Peter noticed. “Guess she really does work!”

As if on cue, Janine came downstairs with a coffee pot full of water. 

“Hey! You guys got back fast!” Janine said, happy to see them back. “Dr. Venkman, Ms. Barrett called. She wanted to know if you had found anything else regarding her situation?”

Peter looked confused. “What situation? I haven’t spoken to her in years?!”

Janine put her hands on her hips. “What are you talking about? You just met the woman. I don’t have time for your jokes this morning. And you guys have three more calls on the books now.”

Peter was getting ready to unleash a verbal assault when Egon grabbed his arm. Peter looked at him. 

“Just agree and come up to the lab,” Egon whispered. 

“Ok...thanks Janine. We’ll get to those calls. But Egon has something that requires our attention in the lab first,” Peter said. 

“Alright, But don’t take too long,” Janine replied.

They all went into the lab, Egon closing the door. Winston, Ray and Peter all looked at him eagerly. He didn’t say anything but Egon walked over to his desk. He picked up the morning paper lying on it. 

“Just as I suspected,” he said, handing the paper to Ray.

“What am I looking for? The stock market?” Ray asked.

“Look at the date,” Egon replied.

Ray’s eyes widened. “1984?! We’ve gone back in time?!”

“Apparently, the portal we stepped through was a rip in the time continuum,” Egon theorized. “It seems we’ve traveled back to the early days of our business.”

“That’s SO COOL!” Ray shouted, practically bouncing.

“How the hell do we get back to 1991?” Peter asked impatiently. 

“Relax, man. This could be your second chance with Dana,” Winston said. 

“That’s exactly why we need to get out of here!” Peter shouted. “I don’t know if I want a second chance. I don’t think we had enough in common for it to really work.”

Peter then grinned, suddenly realizing something. “Hey Spengs,” He said in a sing song voice. “It could be YOUR second chance with Janine.”

“Yeah!” Ray said, his eyes twinkling. “We could tell the guy she’s been dating lately has really gotten under your skin.”

“I think it’s pretty serious, too,” Winston added. “I overheard her phone conversation a few days ago. I was giving Ecto a tune up. Her end of the conversation sounded like they’re planning on going upstate to a B&B. Then she called a girlfriend I think. She giggled a lot and I heard something about a ring.”

Egon’s face paled. “She hasn’t known him long enough!”

“They’ve been dating for six months, Spengs! How far up your ass has your head been?” Peter said.

Egon frowned. 

“Like I said: this is your chance to change things for the better!” Ray said. “You can do things now that will change the future!”

“Wouldn’t it be better if we focused on getting back to our time?” Winston suggested.

“Sure, But we may as well do what we can now to help make some things in our future better!” Ray pleaded his case.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Well, if we’re stuck here, we might as well get something accomplished.”

“We can walk through our lives here for now, while me and Egon work on figuring out a way to get us back to our own time,” Ray suggested.

“Right! It shouldn’t be too hard; we’ve already done this once before! We already know what to do!” Winston said.

“And we can also work on hooking up Egon and Janine!” Peter said, a little too happily. “Like I said before: we get him laid, we won’t have any trouble!” He almost doubled over in laughter.

Winston and Ray went downstairs to finish the repairs on Ecto-1. Since they had done it before, they were able to repair it quickly. Peter took the information from Janine on the three calls as Egon came downstairs. 

“Be careful, Dr. Spengler,” Janine purred, giving him a wink.

Egon smiled, blushing. “Ahem...um….yes, thank you, Janine,” he said terribly flustered.

As Winston drove to the first address, Peter was teasing Egon. 

“Spengs, why don’t you go ahead and get better acquainted with Janine? You know she’s been hot for you from the very start?”

Egon gave Peter a look that could’ve sent him straight to the Netherworld. Peter stopped talking immediately and stared out the window.

“Peter, I’m sorry. I’m a little upset about our predicament,” Egon said quietly. “And I have also been upset about Janine and her boyfriend. You’re right. I do need to admit how I feel.”

Peter turned to Egon, smiling. “I knew it,” he said happily yet quietly. “If you lay the groundwork now, when we get back to our own time, things between you two should be fixed.”

Egon swallowed hard. “What do I do?”

“Simple,” Peter replied. “Do all the things now that you were too scared to do then.”


	2. First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon takes the first step in creating a relationship with Janine. Peter deals with having to relive his infatuation with Dana.

The guys took care of the three calls and we’re heading back to the Firehouse. Egon and Peter were sitting in the back seat. Egon was obviously flustered; he was nervously fidgeting with the PKE meter.

“Relax, Big Guy,” Peter reassured him. “Why don’t you just go for it?”

“Just go for it?” Egon asked slowly, arching an eyebrow.

Peter grinned. “Yeah. Tell her you need to do an upgrade to her computer wiring under her desk. While you’re under there, get cozy with her legs. If she doesn’t stop you, move a little further up. Keep going til you get to what you really want!” He gave Egon a playful wink, wiggling his eyebrows.

Egon’s face turned three shades of red. “Peter! I can’t believe you would suggest I do such a thing!”

Winston and Ray exchanged amused glances.

“What?! Like she’d stop you?! Please, you know she’d love it!” Peter replied.

Egon shook his head. “I will woo her my own way, thank you.”

“Well, you’d better get started. If we’re stuck here long enough that we’ll have to fight Gozer again, that’ll give you plenty of time for wooing,” Peter said.

“Yeah, you could make some real progress in three months,” Winston added.

“And what are you gonna do about Dana?” Ray asked. “You do realize you’ll have to relive that relationship? We can’t make any major changes that would affect the future of the business.”

“Yeeaaahhhh,” Peter sighed. “With any luck, we’ll get back to our own time before that goes too far.”

“If not, you could try again?” Winston reminded him.

Peter just stared out the window. Deep down, he’d love a second chance with Dana. Egon was going to try with Janine; why couldn’t he? If Egon is successful, he could be, too. If not, he hasn’t lost anything. He sighed again, hoping his plan will work. 

Then Egon voiced Peter’s own fear. “What if Janine doesn’t respond the way we think she will? I could possibly alienate her in this time continuum. When we return to our own time, she may not even be working for us!”

Winston shook his head. “I don’t think that’s possible, man. She’s loved you from the start. If you start something meaningful with her now, it can only make the future better, right?”

“Exactly,” Peter agreed. “Which is why I can’t do anything more with Dana than I did before. If I have better luck this time, that could change what happens with the outcome of Gozer.”

“And further changing our own futures!” Ray added.

“Ok. So no hook ups except for Iggy and Jay,” Peter quipped.

Winston chuckled. “If Janine finds out you used her family’s nickname, she’s gonna hook you up with a right hook!”

Everyone laughed except Peter. “Yeah, laugh it up. But if we have to fight Gozer again, you’d better have the guts to go through with it again!”

“You don’t have to worry about that, man,” Winston replied. “Now that we know we’ll live through it, there’s nothing to worry about!”

“As long as we do everything exactly the same way, we will,” Egon pointed out. 

Ecto-1 pulled into the garage. Janine was typing up notes on a previous bust. She gave a huge smile to Egon as he walked closer. Winston and Ray took the traps down to the containment unit. Peter made himself scarce by heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

“Go for it,” he whispered to Egon.

Egon blushed but continued over to Janine’s desk. He handed her his notes to be typed. As Janine took the notes, Egon’s fingers wrapped around her wrist.

“Yes, Dr. Spengler?” Janine asked with a sly smile, her eyes twinkling at his touch.

Egon quickly let go. “Ahem, I...um...I just wanted to give you today’s notes.” He was mentally kicking himself.

Janine smiled. “Thanks. I’ll get them typed up and ready for you to sign off on soon.”

“Um...ok. I mean, thank you,” Egon replied.

He turned to go up to the lab, then stopped on the bottom step. He looked back at Janine. 

“Ah, Ms. Melnitz? Let me know if you need …...um...any adjustments made to your desk equipment.”

She smiled back at him. “Thank you, I will.”

Egon Continued to the lab. “Why in the world would I ever consider advice from Peter?” he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he closed the door to the lab. He wasn’t looking forward to Peter’s jokes about him chickening out. 

Then Egon grinned. “I know what I can do without being too forward,” he thought to himself.

Later that day, Peter wandered into the lab. Ray was sitting at the work table that Egon uses, reading through research books. 

“Hey Tex, where’s Spengs?” Peter asked. 

“He said he had an errand he had to take care of,” Ray replied.

Peter sat down next to Ray. “What are you so engrossed in?” 

“Research on Zuul,” Ray said.

“Why are you wasting your time? We already know the answers,” Peter said.

Ray looked up from his reading, giving Peter a “Don’t you remember?” look. “When we did this the first time, Egon and I gave you some info to take to Dana. I’ve gotta find it so you can do it again. It has to be precise so we don’t mess up the future.”

“Ahhh, Yeah. Ok,” Peter sounded less than enthused. 

“I know you’re not looking forward to this but just keep in mind that it’s for the future of our business that everything stays the same,” Ray explained.

“I know,” Peter whined. “Iggy is the only one of us that can afford to stray from the original past events.”

Winston, who had came into the lab shortly after Peter, sat down next to Ray. “Egon doesn’t have a choice if he really wants to seal things with Janine.”

Peter and ray exchanged worried glances.

“What do you know that we don’t?” Ray asked.

Winston shifted in his chair. “I didn’t wanna say in front of Egon, but I overheard more of that conversation than I let on.”

Peter gestured for him to continue.

“I also heard Janine say to her friend on the phone that this guy she’s been seeing is taking her to a real swanky restaurant; I forget the name. But, she giggled and said if it’s gonna happen, it’ll be there. And her answer will be yes.”

Peter and Ray’s eyes widened.

“Well, we’ve gotta stop that!” Ray said a bit too loudly.

“And Spengs needs to know there’s a deadline,” Peter said. “That’ll kick his ass into high gear fast.”

Thirty minutes later, Egon returned to the Firehouse. He nervously walked up to Janine’s desk. She looked up over her glasses from her typing.

“Dr. Spengler! What have you been up to? Dr. V and Dr. Stantz have been looking for you,” Janine said with a perky smile.

“I had some errands to tend to,” Egon said shyly. He then handed Janine a book. “And I saw this and thought it may be something of your interest.”

She took it, flipping through the pages excitedly. “Oh Egon! It’s wonderful! How did you know I like flowers?”

Egon blushed and said, “I’ve noticed the few plants you’ve brought in here, and they thrive so well. I thought you must have a real knack for it.”

Janine jumped up out of her chair, running over to Egon. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Egon hugged her back, but she realized what she was doing and let go. Blushing, she looked down for a second before looking directly at Egon.

“I’m...I’m sorry. I didn’t think; I was just….so surprised,” Janine apologized.

“It’s perfectly fine,” Egon replied. “I….um...I rather liked it.” He blushed as well. 

“Um, Peter and Ray are waiting for you in the lab, Winston too,” Janine said. 

As Egon started upstairs, he looked back to watch Janine; she was sitting at her desk eagerly looking through the beautiful photos of different kinds of flowers. She looked like a child at Christmas who had just gotten the mother of all gifts. Egon had a warm feeling spreading through his chest. 

Peter addressed Egon as soon as he came into the lab. “Where the hell have you been?!”

Egon quietly closed the door. “Starting Phase One of my plan to woo Janine,” he replied.

Peter’s expression changed instantly to one of sheer delight. “Oh yeah? What’s Phase Two?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Egon glared at him and said, “Lunch together. What do you need?”

“Tell him Zed,” Peter urged.

Egon sat down. “Why do I have a sinking feeling? What’s changed?”

“Nothing with the past,” Winston said. “But Pete and Ray think I need to tell you something else I heard Janine say-our time Janine-before we came back here.”

Egon just looked at him, anxiety taking over his facial features.

Winston continued. “I heard her tell her friend that not only are they going to a B&B, he’s also taking her to a swanky restaurant. She giggled and said if it’s gonna happen, it’ll be there. And her answer will be yes.”

Egon visibly paled. The hurt in his eyes was obvious. 

Ray slapped his shoulder. “But hey, you’ve got time to fix it! That guy won’t even be in the picture by the time we get back.”

“If he plays his cards right,” Peter said.

Egon took on a fiercely determined look. “Oh I will, I assure you. I may just have to adjust my timeline of wooing.”

“To hell with wooing! Tell her you love her, give her one helluva night of passion, and let’s get back to our own time!” Peter suggested.


	3. Making the Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon makes his move with Janine; Peter faces Dana - again.

Egon looked a bit flustered. “What are the chances that this trip will just be their first time...you know...being intimate?”

All three Busters rolled their eyes. 

Egon defended his statement. “If it’s going to happen, it’ll be there. And she’ll say yes. That doesn’t necessarily mean marriage. It could mean coitus.”

“Spengs,” Peter said warily, “it’s a huge chance that they’ve already been down that road. I mean, I’m not calling Janine a tramp or anything. But come on - she’s been dating the guy six months! Sex is a given at this point.”

Ray decided to direct the conversation in a more productive area. “Look, we need to get Peter ready to meet with Dana. Remember? He’s supposed to take the info to her after her rehearsal.”

Egon moved closer to where Ray was sitting. “Yes, the background information regarding Gozer and Zuul,” Egon answered.

“Oh yeaahhh,” Peter said. “The stuff about the Hitters.”

“HITTITES!” Egon and Ray both shouted.

“Yeah! That bunch!” Peter said jokingly. He was obviously nervous about seeing Dana again.

Winston patted Peter’s shoulder. “It’ll be ok. Just look at it as a severe case of deja vu.”

“Yeah. And I’ve gotta smooth talk her into having dinner,” Peter said.

“From there, she’ll be possessed,” Ray pointed out.

“Yes, and Louis will be here in the lab,” Egon said. 

“Me and Ray will have to be out during that time,” Winston said.

“And then the real fun begins!” Peter said, rolling his eyes. 

“Me and Winston will be out trying to find that ghost that led us here!” Ray said. “We’ll give you guys time to take care of things.” He smiled at Egon.

“And while you’re at it, figure out how to find that portal again!” Peter pleaded.

Thursday night arrived; the night Peter discovers Dana has been possessed. As he approached her apartment door, he kept telling himself “you know how this is gonna go. Just relax. Consider it a chance to see her again, to hold her, to touch her…” His train of thought came to a complete stop when he reached her door. He took a deep breath as he prepared to knock.

Meanwhile, Louis had been dropped off at the Firehouse by the police. Egon had started his tests, exactly like he did before. He had even dressed in the exact same outfit as before. 

As he was studying the information in front of him, he couldn’t help but watch Janine when her attention was drawn away. He had remembered that black leather miniskirt; he also remembered how good she looked in it. 

He had taken her out to lunch the day before; she had worn a longer skirt and a blouse with long sleeves, probably due to the chill that was in the air this time of year. 

Egon knew he had to make his move tonight. After tonight, Peck would force the shutdown of the containment unit. That would set off the events that would quickly bring them to the battle with Gozer. He figured he had laid enough groundwork during the past few weeks. He had bought her a book, taken her out for lunch, asked her to accompany him to the library, and that morning had asked her if they could go out for coffee soon. Something urgent needed to happen that would make his offer look legitimate. And he knew the exact moment in which to do it.

Louis (or Vince, as he thought he was at the time) was telling Egon of his previous life. Janine called him to meet her across the room where she could talk to him privately. Egon swallowed hard before crossing the room. 

Janine looked at Egon with desperation in her eyes. “I’m usually very psychic and I have a terrible feeling that you’re gonna die.”

As Egon hugged her to him, he took a deep breath. In a split second, he thought about how much she means to him and how lost he’d be without her. Then he made his move.

He gently took Janine by the shoulders and was getting ready to say something when the phone rang. It was Peter calling to tell him that Dana was indeed possessed and he had successfully drugged her to sleep. They repeated the same conversation they had before and Egon hung up the phone. He did a quick mental calculation of how long it would take for Peter, Ray and Winston to return. It had to be quick. 

Egon turned to Janine, again placing his hands on her shoulders. “Janine, I’m afraid you may be right about your psychic feelings. I want to take this time to tell you exactly how much you mean to me.”

Janine’s eyes widened, a smile spreading across her lips. 

Egon Continued, “we will take every precaution possible, but it would help me greatly to know that you would be here - to give me something to come back to.”

“Oh Egon!” Janine cooed as she threw her arms around his neck. She gave him a tight hug and whispered in his ear, “I’d wait forever if I had to.”

Egon pulled away so he could look her in the eyes. “You won’t have to wait.”

He stood, pulling Janine up and scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, holding onto his shoulders. He took her quickly to the bunk room.

“What about that Louis fella?” Janine asked, kicking off her high heels. 

“He’ll be fine,” Egon said, unfastening his belt and loosening his pants. 

In seconds, they were both down to their unmentionables. Janine took off her bra, dropping it on the floor. Egon gently laid Janine back on the bed, hovering above her. He kissed her lips with such passion, he surprised himself. Janine returned the kiss with as much spirit as her very personality held. 

Egon swiftly moved the kissing foreplay to her neck, then collarbone. He proceeded to her breasts but didn’t spend a lot of time there. He hoped he would get another chance when they get back to their own time. He slid her panties off, brushing his hand against her wetness. 

“Ohhhh, Egon, please….hurry,” Janine pleaded, practically breathless.

He did just that, removing his boxers as well. Egon raised himself above her, gently guiding his cock into her moist depths. Janine’s back arched as she gasped in delight. She grabbed Egon’s forearms that he was using to brace himself. 

Janine’s hips started to rock in rhythm with Egon’s movements. She was clearly enjoying this as was he. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying; he never realized until this moment how much he loved her. 

Within minutes, Janine cried out his name as her climax shook her body. Egon came soon after, crying her name. They took only a few moments to bask in the afterglow, but they both knew there was work still to be done. 

Egon helped Janine up and they both hurriedly redressed. 

“We need to find Ray and Winston; they need to get back here,” Egon said. He then gave Janine a wicked leer. 

Janine grinned back, looking like the kid who just stole a cookie from the jar. “Yeah. How’s that for something to come back to?” She strolled up to him, playing with his tie. 

Egon smiled and kissed her on the lips. “Definitely something that needs to be repeated.”

He held her hand as they returned to the lab. “I...um...I hope I haven’t done anything to….offend you,” Egon said nervously. “I mean...I...what I mean is…,”

Janine stopped walking and tugged Egon’s arm, causing him to stop. “Egon,” she said softly, “I’ve been fantasizing about that ever since I was hired. I’m definitely not offended. Hell, I’m looking forward to the next time.” Then she gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

They returned to the lab to find Louis still sitting down, carefully examining everything he touched. Egon Continued the tests he had run years ago. 

Winston and Ray returned, both wearing wide grins. Peter had returned shortly before them. Everyone except Janine gathered in the lab. 

“Tell me you guys found something,” Peter said warily. 

They sat down across the room so Louis couldn’t hear them. Ray began.

“We’ve narrowed down the location of the ghost that led us here! The PKE readings spiked when we reached the docks area at the Hudson River. I had Tobin’s Spirit Guide with us, and I found the ghost. It’s a water spirit that travels through time portals.”

“To what end?” Egon asked.

“Tobin’s says it jumps around looking for smaller ghosts to use their energy,” Ray said.

“You mean - eat?” Peter asked, twisting his face in disgust.

“Well, Yeah,” Ray replied.

“But it has to be smaller than itself,” Winston added. “We’re not sure if it stays there, but we think it returns to the same spot after it feeds. It stays close to the water.”

“What about the portal?” Egon asked.

“We saw it close by at the edge of the water, but I’m not sure how long it’ll stay,” Ray said.

“So, What happens if we bust it and go back through the portal before we face Gozer again?” Winston asked.

“I’m not sure how time travel works, but I believe we have to stay here to finish what we’ve started,” Egon explained. 

“Have you taken care of things with Janine?” Ray asked.

Egon blushed. Before he could answer, Peter jumped in.

“Oh yeah! I’m pretty sure he did! I can catch a small whiff of Janine’s perfume every now and then!”

Egon blushed further. “Yes, I made a romantic move towards her; it went very well. I think it’s safe to assume I have set things in motion for a better future.”

Winston stood and stretched. “Well, if we’ve gotta face Gozer again, I’m gonna need some rest.” He left the lab, headed for the bunk room. 

Ray followed, leaving Peter and Egon in the lab with Louis.

“What are you gonna do with him?” Peter asked, gesturing to Louis.

“The same thing I did before: stay up and run tests,” Egon replied. “You know I can work a while without much sleep.”

Peter grinned. “Yeah, you’ve always been a combination of workaholic and night owl.”

Peter took a few steps towards the door, then stopped and turned back looking at Egon over his shoulder. 

“By the way, I’m glad things worked out with you and Janine,” he said.

Egon looked back, responding with a smile.

Peter added, “Next time, remember to remake the bed.”

Egon’s smile faded in seconds. “Shit!” He thought to himself.


	4. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Gozer again, the Ghostbusters return to their own time. Has Egon corrected his future with Janine?

The guys woke early the next morning. Egon had spent the night running tests and keeping an eye on Louis.

Peter headed back out to Dana’s apartment to make sure she was still out and to replay the events like they happened before. 

Winston and Ray went back out to the docks to make sure the portal and the ghost were still there. Once Gozer was defeated again, they would return to bust the ghost and go back through the portal. 

Janine came in the next morning very excited. She knew without a doubt that the physicist indeed had deep feelings for her. The moment they had the evening before was amazing. 

Egon came to the top of the stairs but didn’t want to leave Louis in the lab alone too long. 

“Good morning, Janine,” he greeted her, smiling wide.

She returned the smile, “Good morning, Egon.”

“I wanted to greet you before I move Louis to the basement lab for further testing,” Egon explained. “I may be otherwise detained for a while.”

“Sure! That’s fine. Need any help?” Janine offered.

“Yes, thank you,” Egon replied. He really didn’t need her help, but he just wanted a reason to be close to her.

Janine ran quickly upstairs. 

“You look very lovely today,” Egon said.

“Thanks! You look handsome as ever!” she replied, blushing as she said it.

Egon blushed as well. “Ahem...thank you. Um...if you could take these electrodes, I’ll handle Louis.”

Janine gladly did as asked, just happy to be close to Egon. 

An hour later, Janine was back in the garage area, preparing the morning pot of coffee. Egon and Louis were on the basement floor doing more tests. 

Suddenly, a red headed businessman entered the Firehouse along with a police officer and an electrical worker. They appeared to be coming in to issue a warrant. Janine tried to stop them but couldn’t. They headed down to the basement. 

After a heated argument, the containment unit was shut down. As the alarm sounded, everyone evacuated the building. Egon grabbed Janine by the hand, quickly leading her outside. 

Winston and Ray pulled up in Ecto-1 just as all hell was breaking loose - literally. Peter soon joined them. They relived the moments again that led up to the meeting in the mayor’s office. They were finally given the word to do what they needed to do to defeat Gozer. 

Before leaving City Hall, Janine met up with Egon as they were preparing to go to the Shandor building. She gave him a lucky coin that she had to keep. 

Egon put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. “We’ll be fine, Janine,” he reassured her. “But I would like for you to be close by during all of this. Don’t get too close; I wouldn’t want you to get hurt. But later, I’m going to find you. There’s something I want to do.”

Janine smiled and tiptoed to kiss him. Egon pulled her close and continued the kiss. Peter interrupted them, joking to break the tension. 

“Didn’t your momma tell you not to fall in love with a Ghostbuster?” Peter teased.

Egon and Janine smiled at each other, then Ecto-1 was on its way to take care of Gozer. 

As they drove towards the Shandor building, the guys discussed how to get back to their own time. 

“The ghost feeds on smaller ghosts, then returns to the same spot,” Ray said. “The portal is also still there. I think that when it’s done feeding, it’ll use the portal to jump to another time to seek out more ghosts.”

“How do we know when it’s done?” Peter asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Winston said. “We drag this thing back through the portal with us, get back to our own time, then bust it!”

“After we defeat Gozer, I need some time before we go back,” Egon said. 

“How much time?” Ray asked. 

Egon smiled. “Just a few hours.”

“Does this have anything to do with you fixing things with Janine?” Peter teased. 

“Yes, it does,” Egon replied. 

“Well, worry about that later. Right now, we’ve gotta take care of business!” Winston said.

The Ghostbusters repeated history yet again, defeating Gozer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. As they exited the building, Janine ran up to Egon, hugging him tightly, thankful to see him alive.

“Janine, I know this is sudden but….,” Egon said. “Will you marry me?”

Without hesitation, Janine squealed, hugging him again. “YES!! OF COURSE I WILL!” 

“We’ve got to make this fast,” Egon said. “I apologize for not being in the position to give you a proper wedding or honeymoon. I promise to make it up to you later.”

“Oh, to hell with weddings and honeymoons! Let’s just do it!” Janine said excitedly.

Egon took Janine by the hand and located Winston and Ray. 

“Janine and I have something to attend to,” Egon explained. “I’ll be back as soon as I can to finish up that ‘experiment’ we’re working on, Ray.”

“Sure! No problem!” Ray replied smiling.

Winston grinned. “Hey! Where ya going?” He shouted. 

Egon looked over his shoulder and replied, “Las Vegas!”

Ray and Winston looked at each other in shock. 

“Well, I’ll be damned!” Winston shouted. “He’s not just gonna shag her; they’re gonna get married!”

“That’s so cool!” Ray exclaimed. “But why not just go to City Hall here?”

Winston shrugged his shoulders. “Quick honeymoon I guess?”

Later that evening, Egon had seen Janine safely back to her apartment.

“I’ll be back soon,” he said as he kissed Janine. “This is highly important.”

“I know,” Janine smiled. “Don’t take too long. We’ve got more celebrating to do!” She gave him a seductive smile.

“See you later, Mrs. Spengler,” Egon said, loving the way her name sounded.

“See ya later, Mr. Spengler,” Janine replied, giving him a sexy smile.

Soon, Egon’s cab pulled up at the docks where the others were waiting. Peter immediately noticed the gold band on Egon’s left hand.

“Hey Big Guy, where’s the Mrs?” Peter teased.

“Back in 1991,” Egon replied. “Let’s go.”

“The ghost left thirty minutes ago; it should be back soon,” Ray explained.

Just as expected, the ghost soon returned. The Busters were hiding behind dumpsters sitting in the alley next to the old building the ghost was occupying. 

“Remember, hold it in the streams long enough for us all to get through the portal,” Ray whispered. “The portal might close if we bust it.”

They nodded, ready to make their move. As the ghost got closer, Peter shouted, “NOW!”

They all jumped out from their hiding spots and fired. The ghost was taken by surprise, and didn’t have time to fight back. They held it in the streams and started to pull it n the direction of the portal. 

As they got to the edge, Ray looked at the others. “Well, let’s hope this works!”

They entered the portal, still pulling the ghost along in the streams. A few seconds of bright light, then as their eyes adjusted to the brightness of the morning sun, they stepped out onto the street right outside the Firehouse. The ghost was still trapped in the streams. 

“Trap out!” Peter yelled.

“Lower it down!” Winston shouted.

The trap sucked in the ghost, closing and trapping it. The portal that was behind them was gone. 

“It worked but are we back in the right year?” Ray asked anxiously.

Egon quickly stepped across the street retrieving a newspaper. A huge smile spread across his face. 

“Gentlemen, we’ve done it! If you will excuse me, I would like to say hello to my wife,” Egon beamed.

Winston took the newspaper, also happy to see they were indeed back in 1991. 

“I hope they’ve had a happy marriage over the years,” Ray said.

Peter, Winston and Ray entered the Firehouse. They saw Egon sitting on the edge of Janine’s desk talking and laughing. 

As they got closer to her desk, Janine stood up. “Hey guys!” she said. “Bout time you got back. I’ve got an appointment to go to and didn’t wanna leave til you got back.”

Winston noticed the name plate on her desk read “Janine M. Spengler.” He smiled nudging Ray and pointing it out.

As Egon stood to walk with Janine, she stepped out from behind her desk. It became obvious what kind of appointment Janine was talking about. She was four months pregnant. 

Peter grinned and slapped Ray on the shoulder. “Yep! I think they’ve had a VERY happy marriage!”

Egon looked back, giving the guys a wink. They all returned the smiles; Ray giving Egon a thumbs up.  
Winston gave an approving nod.

Peter yelled, “Way to go Big Guy!”


End file.
